Ensemble
by Nyxia
Summary: Captain Swan /Saison 5 - Post Underworld - "Ils furent différents, après. Plus proche, si cela était possible. Ils devinrent une sorte d'apaisement pour l'autre."


_Hello Oncers!_

 _Je reviens avec un One-shot!_

 _Je sais, je sais, je n'ai pas écris de nouveau chapitre pour "Un sentiment qui perdurait" ! Je ne l'ai pas délaissé, simplement mon inspiration m'a quelque peu abandonné pour cette fanfiction là, et je suis dans une impasse pour le moment. Sachez que je ne l'ai pas oublié et que je compte bien la poursuivre et lui donner une fin comme il se doit – j'aime beaucoup cette histoire et j'y tiens!_

 _Donc voilà pour mon petit mea culpa._

 _Sinon, j'ai eu la remarque (demande?) de_ _que ce serait bien que j'écrive quelque chose concernant le 5x11 ou ce qui suit la saison 5 telle qu'on la connait._

 _Ce n'est pas comme tu me l'avais demandé, mais j'ai tout de même pondu un petit quelque chose – merci d'ailleurs pour m'avoir redonné un peu de ma muse! Lol ;)_

 _L'histoire se passe alors qu'Emma et Killian sont tous les deux revenu de l'Underworld (l'autre monde)._

 _Ce n'est qu'un tout petit quelque chose qui, j'espère, vous plaira! :)_

* * *

 _ **We've started a home of our own love**_

Ils furent différents, après.

Killian prit l'habitude de regarder au travers du télescope chaque matin. Une tasse de café à la main, il admirait chaque teinte du lever du soleil qui s'échouait contre l'eau. Ça le calmait et le rassurait. C'était les matins où Emma le laissait quitter le lit – les fois où il réussissait à quitter sa peau, douce et chaude, les fois avant qu'elle ne se réveille et où il s'accordait un moment pour lui – il retournait toujours dans le cocon douillet de leur chambre par la suite, la retrouver, les cheveux emmêlés et l'air ensommeillé, et elle pressait alors ses lèvres contre la longue cicatrice sur son cou.

Il la serra différemment, après.

Il la serra juste d'un peu plus près. Une main posée constamment dans son dos, ou ses doigts agrippés un peu plus fort à sa hanche pour la tenir plus près de lui.

Quelques fois, elle l'apercevait alors qu'il la fixait avec un regard désespéré. Celui qu'il avait déjà eu lorsqu'elle était le Dark One. Celui qui trahissait sa peur de la perdre. Elle arrêtait alors tout ce qu'elle faisait, se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres, les effleurait jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende et soupire son prénom.

Il y avait toujours des fleurs fraîches un peu partout dans la maison. Emma disposait les grands vases dans presque toutes les pièces, changeant les variétés, les couleurs, les arrangements. Mais il y avait un vase dans leur chambre qui était réservé aux fleurs que Killian lui offrait. Des roses rose. Et ce parfum persistant qui flottait lorsque leurs corps s'accordaient un à l'autre, qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux et qu'elle caressait doucement son dos.

Il l'embrassa différemment, après.

Il l'embrassa chaque fois comme si c'était la dernière. Parfois c'était lent, parfois c'était dans l'urgence. Il prenait sa tête entre ses mains, effleurait son visage de ses lèvres. Appuyait son front contre le sien comme un "je t'aime" muet. Il pouvait embrasser son cou, mordre l'endroit juste sous l'oreille, rendre le simple geste intense jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Qu'il lui enlève son chandail pour que ses lèvres atteignent mieux sa gorge et ses seins.

Emma trébuchait sur les livres qu'il y avait partout. Sur ceux qu'il laissait trainer sur le plancher de la salle de séjour, jusqu'à ceux qu'il oubliait de ramasser près de leur lit. Il avait souvent un livre à la main et une pile de livres en attente d'être lu sur la table à café du salon. Elle revenait le soir du bureau du Sheriff et il n'était pas rare qu'elle le retrouvait endormie sur le sofa, un livre ouvert sur la poitrine. Elle quittait alors ses bottes et allait se coller tout contre lui, soupirant d'aise lorsqu'elle sentait son bras l'entourer, la ramener plus près.

Elle l'embrassa différemment elle aussi, après.

Elle l'embrassa comme elle tenta de tout mémoriser de lui – avec insistance, avec exigence. Désirant tout avoir et tout garder. Elle voulait se souvenir dans 20 ans comment il avait souri d'amusement en découvrant pour la première fois ce qu'était vraiment Netflix, comment il s'était esclaffé lorsqu'elle avait fait brûler les grilled-cheese qu'elle préparait pour eux et Henry, comment lui et son fils avaient déjà leurs blagues bien à eux, comment il l'avait regardé la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Quand Henry restait chez Regina, Killian avait Emma pour lui seul et la prenait à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit, dans n'importe quelle pièce de la maison. Sur le sol alors qu'ils étaient encore vêtus, trop pressés de tout enlevé, contre le mur de l'entrée avec ses mains agrippées à ses épaules, son prénom gémit entre chaque brutal coup de rein, sur le plan de travail de la cuisine avec ses jambes enserrant sa taille toujours de plus en plus alors que le plaisir grimpait. Plus tard dans ce qui restait de la nuit, dans leur chambre, au gré de la lumière de la lune. Lentement, avec précaution, doucement et tendrement alors qu'il murmurait son prénom contre son cœur.

Il lui dit qu'il l'aimait différemment, après.

Après qu'elle l'ait trouvé dans l'autre monde, qu'elle l'ait embrassé pour qu'il se souvienne d'elle. Après qu'il soit tombé à genoux devant elle, ses mains tremblantes, les larmes dans les yeux, parce qu'elle l'avait retrouvé – _qu'elle l'avait suivi_. Après qu'elle se soit baissé à sa hauteur, pris son visage entre ses doigts et qu'elle lui ait murmuré les plus folles promesses.

Après il le lui avait dit sans relâche. Le lui avait murmuré à l'oreille et en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. Il le lui avait dit au petit-déjeuner pendant leur café ou entre deux bouchées de lasagne. Il le lui disait avec sa façon à lui, ses longs discours et ses touchantes déclarations. Ou avec un sourire aguicheur, un sourcil arqué. Il le lui disait aussi silencieusement mille fois par jour avec son regard tendre qui la suivait partout, avec son crochet qui prenait sa main, avec son visage enfouis dans ses longues boucles blondes.

Ils s'assoyaient sur le porche pour regarder le coucher du soleil, par les chaudes journées d'été avec une bière froide à la main, ou lorsque l'air se rafraîchissait à l'automne, emmitouflés dans un plaid. Le soleil étendait ses palettes de rouge et d'orangé, parfois de rose, et ils savaient que le lendemain était prometteur. Il lui racontait les histoires de sa vie sur l'eau, elle lui parlait de sa vie d'adolescente. Semblables dans leurs différences.

Et il lui disait combien la lumière dans ses cheveux, sur son visage, était ce qu'il avait de plus beau, de loin plus magnifique que la plus rare des pierres précieuses.

Ils furent différents, après.  
Plus proche, si cela était possible.

Ils devinrent une sorte d'apaisement pour l'autre.  
Ils n'eurent pas peur des cauchemars qui hantèrent les nuits de l'autre, souvent incapable de d'accepter leurs propres fantômes.

Ils étaient présents dans chaque moment de leurs nuits, après.  
Leurs cauchemars étaient saisissants de réalisme les laissant tremblants et hors d'haleine. Attendant, rôdant et attaquant lorsqu'ils s'abandonnaient enfin au sommeil.

Killian se réveillait en sursaut en hurlant le prénom d'Emma dans l'ombre de leur chambre. Il se retrouvait en sueur, le souffle court, le poing serré, redressé dans leur lit. Elle le ramenait alors doucement tout contre elle, passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, lui assurant tout ce qu'il voulait, par des paroles ou de longs baiser, laissant courir ses lèvres sur sa peau brûlante.

Lorsqu'elle faisait un cauchemar, Emma cherchait inconsciemment Killian, sa main tâtant de l'autre côté du lit et lorsqu'elle trouvait enfin son bras, son épaule ou sa taille, elle s'y agrippait férocement, presque violement. C'était la douleur souvent qui le réveillait. Et elle murmurait sans cesse la même litanie; "Ne me laisse pas". Il pouvait alors voir ses traits peints de douleur alors qu'un sanglot l'étouffait presque dans son sommeil. Il la réveillait toujours en douceur en lui soufflant des paroles réconfortantes.

Lorsqu'elle se réveillait, c'était toujours les joues baignées de larmes, et elle se réfugiait dans son cou pour lui cacher cette peur immense qui ne la quitterait désormais jamais plus. Celle qu'il meurt encore.

"Je t'ai aimé depuis le début, lorsque j'avais un long couteau contre ma gorge.

Il passa un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Je t'ai aimé à Neverland et dans la Forêt Enchantée. Sur mer et sur terre.

Ses doigts firent lentement les contours de son visage.

\- J'ai aimé la femme, la mère, l'amie que tu es. Je t'ai aimé en tant que princesse, de Sauveuse et de Dark One.

Il ponctua chaque mot d'un baiser sur son visage – son nez, sa joue, son front, son cou.

\- Je t'ai aimé dans la lumière et dans la noirceur. Et je sais que je t'aimerai toute ma vie, Emma. Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi, je n'irai nulle part. Je ne partirai pas."

Tout fût plus fort, après.

Ensemble, ils cicatrisaient.

Ensemble, ils se reconstruisaient.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé!_

 _Laissez une trace de votre passage par une review, ce serait grandement apprécié! :)_


End file.
